This disclosure relates generally to a vision system, and more specifically to an image processing system that realizes smooth transition between binocular and monocular views.
Virtual Reality (VR) is becoming increasingly popular and a multi-camera system is often used in a VR system to capture images and/or videos to create virtual scenes for a user experiencing the VR system. Images captured by different cameras may be combined to create canvas views used to provide virtual scenes for a user to experience the VR effect. However, problems may arise when combining images captured by different cameras to create synthetic images. As one example, roughly blending images of a same object taken by different cameras may cause double vision in the combined image. Additionally, when creating a canvas view to simulate the view for a user to look up and down, the transition between binocular views and monocular views may be jerky or provide seams between the top and side cameras of the binocular views, which causes distortion in the created view and degrades user experience with the VR system.
Thus, there is a need for smooth transition between binocular and monocular views.